Descended
by Confessed4Life
Summary: The Seeker and Mother Confessor are taken by surprise and thrown into a dungeon of horror. Will they sacrifice everything they have for each other or will their friends be able to reach them in time? Rated M just in case BC some of this can be a bit much...
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the sun lingered around them, keeping them warm as they waited in the brush for the deer to come closer. They were a breath a part; eyes darting from the trees before them to each other, trying to keep their glances from lingering. The day had passed slowly, both trying to keep the night before off of their minds. The Seeker had tried to leave the group, give himself a few minutes to think, but his grandfather was, as always, too eager to eat and sent Kahlan with him. It was awkward between them, it had been all day, but because they needed to, they pretended it was alright.

"Kahlan," Richard said quietly, trying to keep his voice calm.

"No," she countered quickly, looking at him quickly. "We don't need to talk about it." Releasing a sigh, he turned and flopped onto his back, scaring away the deer instantly. "Hurry, we can-"

The young man grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "I'm not letting go until you talk to me."

Her eyes narrowed, meeting his coldly. "Let go." Her voice was filled with malice, but he didn't budge. Out of all of the men in the world, here she was with the one who wasn't afraid of her. "Richard, please," she whispered, her voice now timid and vulnerable. "Let me go."

He released her arm at once, pulling back his hand as though she had burned him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, his words barely reaching her ears before he started to move away. "No," he added, looking back to her. "No, I'm not. I'm not sorry. Not for touching you now or what happened last night. I'm not sorry for any of it. Kahlan, I'm not sorry for what we did."

"You should be. You know what I could have done to you."

"You would never hurt me."

Their eyes met, hers wet with a layer of tears he knew she wouldn't allow to fall. "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Yes, I do," he said quickly. "I think know you better than you do."

"You don't know anything."

Sitting forward, Richard crossed his legs before him. "I know that what happened last night meant something to you." She looked away, but kept quiet. One word and she knew he would see past her defenses. "I also know something you don't want me to. I saw it last night, the darkness in your eyes. I know you almost released your magic, Kahlan. I saw it and-"

"No." Standing, the Confessor wiped her hands on her dress and shook her head. "You don't know what you saw."

Jumping to his feet, he kept her from walking away. If she left now, this conversation would never be picked up again. "Yes, I do. I saw everything. I saw the look in your eyes when I told you that I loved you." He reached out for her, laying his hand on her arm, hesitantly for a moment. "If I hadn't told you, would you have pulled away?"

"Richard, don't-"

"If you can answer me, I'll let you go."

"I don't know." As he had said, he released her arm, but to his surprise and delight, she didn't hurry away. "I don't know what I would have done. I- I knew that I needed to stop, but I..." Licking her lips, she turned to face him completely. "When you kissed me, I could barely form thoughts."

He understood her words perfectly. The night before had started innocently and quickly lead them down a different path. She hadn't seen the drop off, the grass grown wildly around, hiding all dangers as they searched for more firewood. He had reached to help her, taking her hand in an attempt to stop her fall, but he wasn't quick enough. They were lucky to have fallen into some sort of cave on the side of the cliff, just a few feet from then next drop.

Richard had rushed close to her, ripping a portion of his shirt in anticipation of the bleeding wound on her head. She felt his heart pounding as he hugged her to him and in pure instinct; she pulled back and connected their lips. No words were spoken after that, their mouths too busy discovering the other to even gather breath. Within moments, he had pulled her onto him, her legs bent at the knees, holding herself just above his thighs as their chests crashed together. He could feel the heat of her radiating from her, crying out for him and it wiped his control. Dropping his hands from her face to her hips, he pulled her against him, both moaning at the sudden, rough contact.

He thought she would pull away, but his actions only seemed to fuel her desire and with each passing moment, their bodies begged for more. Before either of them realized, Richard was lying above her, his hands roaming her body and she gave no effort to stop him. Each movement of his hands or shift of his body seemed cause an unending amount of pleasure within her and there was nothing in existence that could make him part from her. He had always wondered about her sexual past, but from the way she reacted to his touch and kiss, he knew that he was the only person to be with her this way. The new knowledge made him even more eager to please her. He wanted to show her what they could have, what he wanted to give her and then he saw it.

Her magic was lingering in her eyes, giving him a brief glance each time her eyes fluttered open. It was beautiful, captivating and it called out to him. Breaking their kiss, he did the only thing he could.

"I love you."

Three words left his lips, words that he had never said to anyone outside his family. The shock and terror in her eyes broke him. Without a word, she pulled his hands from beneath her dress, stopping his smooth caressing of her thighs. Tears dripped down her cheeks, but she wiped them quickly, capturing her emotionless Confessor's face before sitting up and moving to find a way to get back to the land above them. He couldn't move, his body still aching for hers and he was now afraid for her to see his desire. He understood her fears, but it didn't make it any easier on him.

Shaking the memory from his mind, he swallowed back the lump and sucked on a deep breath of the nature around them. "I didn't want to hurt you."

That was Richard, she thought at once. He would never purposely hurt her, but each time they were alone together, that was all that seemed to happen. Though, when she looked back at the night before, it wasn't pain that she remembered. He had touched her in ways she could never have imagined and he hadn't been afraid. He had stared into her eyes and seen everything and he still stayed with her. He continued to kiss her as though she wasn't a danger to him, like she was another, no, any other woman he could spend the night with. But he said something to her; something that she knew wouldn't be said lightly. Three words that meant too much to be said to a Confessor, to her. She saw the truth of his words in his eyes and it was more painful than walking away.

"We should find something for Zedd to eat."

Richard nodded. "Alright, but Kahlan," he said quietly. "I-" He stopped and took a step forward, reading her face. It was rare to see her with such vulnerability and fear; he did the only thing he could. Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her and when she didn't move away, he lowered them back to the ground.

******

Richard opened his eyes, straining them to see in the darkness that engulfed him. He was naked, sitting on what felt to be stone and he was chained. His wrists and ankles were surrounded by chain and then the panic hit him.

"Kahlan?!"

"Richard?" she spoke with a rasp, opening her eyes with a slight jump.

"I'm here," he said instantly, his hands searching to find where his chains met the wall. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Here," she whispered, instantly telling him where she was. He jerked forward, trying to get to her, but the chains wouldn't budge. He watched the dark figure of her body across the small room; she was shifting in attempt to cover herself even though they could barely see each other. "You-"

"I'm fine. Kahlan, do you know what happened?"

To his surprise, she inched closer, allowing him to see her a little better. "No."

"Did they..." He couldn't finish the question, the image too horrid to think of.

She shook her head, realizing what it was he was trying to ask. He must have seen the Rada'Han around her neck. "I don't think so, but..." Her words trailed off as she moved back, further into the darkness. She was obviously in discomfort and it wasn't just from the situation.

"I won't let them hurt you."

"If we couldn't stop them before..."

"I promise."

"I know."

He wanted to move from the wall, pull her into his arms and then search for a way out, but the chains told him he wouldn't be able to go far. "I'm going to get us out of here."

"There's no way out," she said quietly. "We have a prison like this is Aydindril. My mother took me there once when I was young. The unfathomable home, she called it. There's only one way in and no one could ever escape."

"I don't understand."

Leaning back against the stone, Kahlan folded her arms, her legs doing the same to make sure she was covered as well as possible. "The only way in or out is up. Whoever captured us wanted to make sure we couldn't escape before they got what they wanted."

"Do you know who-"

"No," she replied at once. "There are many cities here that use it. I don't know where we are."

"It can't be far from where we were-"

"I don't remember arriving and we don't know how long they had us before we were placed in here." She sighed heavily, making her cringe as her body ached, but she wasn't about to tell him. "That night we were looking for firewood, you said that we should expect rain within the next few days. I think it's already passed, the walls are still wet, the sun is shining off of the droplets, that's how we can see."

"I'll get us out of here, Kahlan." Her silence said more than her words could.


	2. Chapter 2

Kahlan jumped as a set of hands grabbed her shoulders, holding her against the wall as someone stepped before her. Richard was shouting her name, demanding the people around them let her go and that he would give them anything they wanted, but they kept their attention on her. She said nothing as the number of men around her doubled, their intention becoming clear with each moment.

"I never thought I would have this honor. This, boys, is the Mother Confessor, bow before her." The small prison cell was suddenly filled with laughter before who, appeared to be their leader, lifted his hands to stop them. "You are a treat for my men and I know that you will be my favorite."

The man knelt down before her and leaned in close, exposing his features to her. He was an older man, middle forties with a light dust of gray touching his short, brown hair. She didn't recognize him, telling her that he wasn't the cities rightful leader, but she remained quiet.

"When did you take your mate?"

"I never-"

He slapped her, hard. The sound echoing around the room and stirring up Richard's anger. "Shut him up!"

Within moments, three of the men were before the Seeker and after what seemed to be hours of beating, he wasn't making any noise other than the occasional rugged gasp for air. Their leader called them back to him, returning his attention to the naked woman before him. "If you lie to me once again, I will do things to you both that you've never imagined."

"I didn't lie," she whispered, locking their eyes. "I have yet to choose my mate."

The older man grinned, letting his gaze drop to her breasts. "Well then, you're special now, aren't you?" Laying his hands on her knees, he pushed them to open. "Untouched... Just waiting to give a man pleasure." Motioning to her shoulders, he chuckled. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

It took all nine men to hold her still. Each time their leader touched her, she would jerk her body, kicking out her legs to keep him at bay until she could no longer move.

***

It seemed like an eternity for him. The echo of her cries ringing loudly around him, drowning out his new attempts to get free and come to her aid. He couldn't see what the man was doing to her, but the way the men struggled to hold her, told him that she wasn't making it easy on him. Her cries of pain made his body go rigid, frozen in place as his heart stopped pounding. He thought he was screaming her name, but he couldn't hear it.

"Stop it! Hold her still!" The man's voice grew louder and filled with anger, causing his motions to become more painful, which empowered her cries. Shoving one of his hands over her mouth, he tried to silence her, but was met with another act of defiance. "Ouch! Stupid whore!" The man shoved himself back, slapping her face with his other hand while cradling the other to his chest. "You've only made me want you more. Your fire will burn out and when it does, it will be me buried within you."

***

Richard watched her as the men left, climbing a thin rope ladder and disappearing into the sunlight. After turning her head away from him, she didn't move, but her chest was heaving and not being able to go to her drive him insane. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, dripping down her jaw and neck, answering one of the questions on his mind. When he was able to speak her name, her eyes closed and her body cringed, the sound of his voice reminding her of his now broken promise. Leaning against the wall, she pushed her knees together, trying to erase what had just happened.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry. I should have-"

Tears were still raining down her cheeks as she opened her mouth, trying to find her voice. "Please stop talking."

Jerking against his chains once more, Richard realized that he had been crying for some time. His chest was soaked in tears, mixing with the blood from the 'discussion' he had had with the other men. His body should be aching, but he couldn't get past her pain to feel his own. Looking up, he watched the last man reach the top of the ladder and look down, smiling as he dropped a torch to the floor.

The rope was removed and the hole covered, sealing them beneath the world. Shifting his body, he moved to his knees and brought his wrists to his face, trying to get a better look at the chains to find a way to get free. In an instant he knew what to do and he didn't hesitate. Breaking his thumb, he growled down the pain, knowing he had to break another before he would be free. With a grunt, he forced himself onward, needing to do one o the many things on his mind.

Sliding his hands free of the chains, he rushed forward. When his face slammed into the floor, Kahlan jumped and turned her head, the burning torch next to him made it all clear to see. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand, holding it gently in hers as he pulled at his legs, trying to get the chains to somehow allow him to get closer to her.

"What did you do?"

"I needed to get to you."

"Not like this," she whispered. "You shouldn't have hurt yourself. Richard, they won't help these to heal."

Giving the chains one last jerk, he growled in frustration. "I don't care. I'll kill them all before they-"

"Shh, don't make them come back for you."

He met her eyes in awe and shook his head. "Me? I don't care about me. Kahlan, they can do anything they want to me as long as they leave you alone. I won't let them near you again."

"They won't be back for me tonight."

"I don't mean tonight, Kahlan. I won't let them... I'll kill him for touching you."

She dropped his hand and moved back; away from him. "You saw what he did?" Her voice was back to the scared and vulnerable whisper she had used before, making him question his own words.

"No, but I-"

"He didn't rape me," she said quickly. "He didn't seem like the type to spoil his... Toy, right away."

"Kahlan-"

"I've seen it done to other girls, when a king wanted a fresh bride..." Kahlan sucked in a breath, needing the extra strength to continue. "I didn't understand for a while, too naive, I think. My mother once told me that the first time a man touched me; it would be nothing like that. It wouldn't matter what I looked like or how I... Felt?" She was staring at the floor, unable to look at him while she spoke. "I knew that men like that existed, but..."

"You were safe because of your magic."

"Yes."

"Not every man is like that."

Her eyes lifted from the ground and she nodded. "I know." The top of the prison opened up again and the ladder was lowered. Shoving her back against the wall, Kahlan stared at the Seeker, motioning for him to get back to the other side of the room. "Don't do it, Richard. Please, I can't do this without you."

It was too late. The first two men saw him trying to move backward and quickly went to him. "No!" he shouted as they huddled around him, another two coming to their aid to keep him from breaking free. It took three of them slamming their fists into his chest and face to stop him from fighting back while the last of them chained him once more.

His arms were now held above his head, the chains thicker in width and tighter on his wrists, preventing another escape. He could still see her across from him, his eyes fixated on her face.

"Break the last of his fingers."

"No!" Kahlan shouted, trying to jump onto the man who finished descending into their prison. "Don't hurt him, please!"

"Wait," the man said as his followers took hold of the Seeker's hands. "The Mother Confessor doesn't wish him to be physically harmed." The smile that crosses his face made her want to vomit. "Leave us."

The men left without a complaint or sound, doing as they were told instantly and without question. Once they were gone, their leader knelt down in front of Kahlan, being sure Richard could still see her.

"He didn't like it too much, did he? Mm? But you... You enjoyed the tip, didn't you?" She remained quiet, her eyes filling with tears. "You liked the way my fingers caressed you, slid inside... Teasing your core." He raised his hand, bringing it to her face. "One, two... Three fingers, deep inside you, twisting... Thrusting... Bending. Mmm, yes. But that wasn't your favorite part was it?" She gave no reply, her years now falling down her cheeks. Dropping his hand, he traced down her chest, dipping into her bellybutton and coming to a slow stop. "You like this, don't you? The way they can slide into you-"

"Stop it!" Richard shouted, throwing himself forward, only to be slammed back into the wall. "Leave her alone! Stop it! You bastard!" Richard shouted, his eyes darting back to her just in time to see her let loose her tears and turn away from them. "Get away her!"

He was throwing himself forward, desperately and crazily trying to get free. His body slammed constantly against the wall, after a few moments, Kahlan began screaming in horror, forgetting everything about the man touching her as she watched the man she loved cough up blood and continue to bang against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard?" He opened his eyes and met hers instantly. She was standing before him, torch in one hand and a piece of cloth in the other. "Spirits, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Pushing the torch between his chains, she brought her free hand to his right cheek, cupping it gently. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I had to," he said breathlessly. "It was all I could think of to stop him."

"You nearly killed yourself."

"I don't care."

Stepping closer, she pushed her forehead to his. "I'd rather have him rape me than lose you."

"Don't say that," he replied quickly, making her step back. "Kahlan, please don't ever say that."

Pressing the cloth to his neck, she shook her head. "How are your hands?"

"They're fine," he replied, knowing that she wouldn't talk about it any longer. "I can't feel..." He looked up to his hands, seeing the cloth that wrapped around them.

"They have a healer. She arrived just as you lost consciousness. You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

Their eyes locked and she leaned forward. "I'm sorry you had to do it."

"I'm not sorry for that," he told her truthfully. "I would have done more-"

"You broke four fingers. Richard, you slammed yourself into this wall so hard, you were nearly paralyzed and that didn't stop you. They struggled to put your shoulders back in place and you- Richard you nearly killed yourself-"

"It wasn't enough," he breathed out quietly. "He's going to come back for you and... Kahlan, I- I didn't think he would stop. I- I thought that I was going to have to watch him- watch him hurt you and I... If I can't protect you, I might as well-"

"Don't you dare say it," Kahlan interrupted, her hand pushing against his chest. "You can't say that. I would have rather him do anything he thought of to me than watch you die. He wanted to let you die! Richard, he- He liked what it did to me. He laughed and said that not even he could hurt me that much. You can't tell someone you love them and then try to kill yourself! You can't make me love you and then leave! You can't do that!"

Before he could respond, she had her lips against his. The kiss was rough, but passionate, both forgetting where they were and what had happened. He pulled at his chains, trying to wrap his arms around her, but quickly regretted the motions. Breaking their kiss, Kahlan remained close, sharing his breath as he pushed his face against hers.

"I want you..." she panted quietly.

Confused, he pulled his head back. "What?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she met his eyes. "I wish that I hadn't stopped you before."

"Kahlan, I-"

"I don't want it to be him." She looked away, taking a few steps to his side, giving him the extra moment he needed to understand. "When he touched me, all I could think about was those few minutes I was with you." She was standing before him again; their eyes connected until she lifted her hand and showed him a small key. "I took this from one of the guards that brought the healer."

It was then that he saw the cuts on her wrist and bruised fingers, wounds he knew very well. She had done the same thing he had when he tried to get to her. Their captor must have realized that she wouldn't stop until she knew that he was alright and sent in someone to help him.

"Hide that, you shouldn't let them know you have it."

Shaking her head, she began unlocking his chains. "I'm going to free you first." He was leaning against her, unable to stand as she released him from the metal. "Easy," she said as he tried to stand, falling almost instantly into her arms. Helping him sit against the wall, she knelt before him. "Feel better?"

"Yes." He fought the urge to look at her, examine her body for anything and everything. He stared at the silver metal around her neck, trying to stop himself from thinking about what she had said. Bringing his eyes to her wrists, he sighed. "How long did you have to struggle before he let you lose?"

"I'm not sure. Time seemed to blur together."

Taking one of her hands, he lifted it from her legs and pulled the bloody cloth out of her grasp, replacing it with his own hand. They watched as their fingers intertwined, the action setting them both on fire. Moving slowly, she crawled onto him, using her free hand to steady herself. His eyes dropped to her breasts as she moved closer, the torch above them making her appear as though she was glowing. Outstretching his legs, he waited for her to settle onto his thighs. They had been in this position before, but everything was different now. They wore no clothes and she had no fear of her magic destroying him. This was their chance.

The silence echoed around them, each waiting for the other to give some kind of sign to continue. Pulling his eyes from her breasts, he began exploring the rest her body. He studied the way her neck connected to her shoulder and the way her chest rose with each breath, a light layer of sweat covering her to help the fire give her a soft glow. She was about to ask him what he thought of her when his body became unable to hide his arousal. This shouldn't make her feel this way.

His hands found her hips, urging her closer before sliding along her sides. Her skin was soft, like a blanket he wanted to be wrapped in for the rest of his life and he knew that he could never go back. Leaning forward, he pressed their chests together; their faces so close their eyes could barely focus. He held her to him, firmly keeping her still as his fingers pushed into her back. She was the first to move, her hips rocking forward, taking advantage of their positioning. The action stole the breath from his lungs.

With a low growl, he tightened his arms around her, trying to keep her still as their foreheads and noses rubbed together. Her arms were wrapped over his shoulders, keeping their chests as one. All at once, their bodies moved in unison, lifting together and pushing forward, a soft, but firm moan leaving their lips. It was the most amazing feeling they had ever experienced and he had yet to enter her. Their mouths at last collided, a kiss that was filled with every emotion they held, their love mixing with the pain, leaving them pleasantly bruised.

He still found it difficult to move, but this would be the only chance he would have to show her how it was meant to be. Holding her to him, he brought her back to the ground, the cold stone drawing out a quiet gasp from her before he silenced it with another kiss. Had they not been imprisoned, he would have held her hands still, ensuring that he was able to draw out the pleasure as long as possible, but he couldn't bear to have her tied down again. Abandoning her lips, he kissed down her neck, his tongue poking out to sample the new territory. Her body vibrated with a purr, telling him to continue without delay.

He needed to touch her, to hold her in ways their captor never would. Her breasts fit perfectly into his hands, sending a wave of delighted pleasure through him. The quiet moan she gave nearly sent him off; he had to part his lips from her body to remember what he was doing. She grabbed his hands as his lips began to caress the sides of her breasts, the feeling being more than she ever imagined. Her back continuously lifted from the ground, pushing into him as his mouth inched lower and lower.

When she began to pant his name, he moved his hands from her chests and grabbed her hips, helping lift her as his face disappeared. She nearly screamed his name, her fingers winding into his hair, pushing and pulling frantically as she tried to keep quiet. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she bit down, holding back another urge to cry out in pleasure.

Pushing her head back into the ground, Kahlan sucked in a large gulp of air. She was barely able to hang on and she refused to let go without him. Tugging at his hair, she tried to form words, tell him what she wanted, but all she could do was moan. Lifting his head, Richard began crawling back up her body, knowing what it was she desired.

Reconnecting their lips, he returned his hands to their previous mission of discovering her body, finding every way to keep them close and bring another wave of pleasure. He was pressed against her stomach, throbbing in an anticipation that shot through them both. Snaking her hand between them, she gently wrapped her fingers around him. He broke their kiss with a gasp, a quiet growl escaping as she purred beneath him.

Their mouths danced together, their tongues colliding as their bodies united. Her nails began to dig into his shoulders, raking down as she used him to help lift her hips to meet his. Dropping his head to the crook of her neck, he focused on her scent, breathing deeply between each grunt and thrust. The quiet, but continuous moans that left her lips urged him onward, keeping him together until she lost control. He knew she would hold on, a part of her still expecting her magic to release and destroy him, but it would pass. Her body quivered beneath him, her body reaching its peak.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she bucked into him, urging him to quicken their speed. Their release was almost instant, the change of angle sending them off together. They didn't stop moving, both wanting to continue the moment as long as possible, never letting it end. Stroking her fingers through his hair, she held him to her, trying to get him to rest against her.

Kissing her neck one last time, he attempted to roll off of her, but she wouldn't have it. With a soft chuckle, Richard rested his head against her chest and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Neither can I," she said quietly, her mind clearly on something.

Lifting his head, he brought one of his hands to her face and gently caressed her cheek before sliding his fingers into her hair. "What's wrong? Did I- Did I hurt you?"

She smiled sincerely, shaking her head slowly. "No. I was just wondering..." She looked away for a moment, staring up at the unseen ceiling. "If I..." He was smiling, she didn't had to see his face to know that he was following her words and wouldn't answer until she spoke the question aloud. "Was it... Alright for you?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation, a smile tugging at his lips as his head tilted in question. "And you?"

"Yes," she blushed.

Rolling off of her, he groaned, slipping from her warmth as he moved her above him. Staring up at her, he breathed in a deep breath, hoping that it would slow his pounding heart. "You're beautiful, Kahlan."

She couldn't respond, his hands gliding up her sides until they were beside her breasts. Taking them in one of his hands, he shifted beneath her, watching her eyes grow darker as she covered his hand with hers. His body ached for hers once again and the subtle rock of her hips made it difficult to keep still. Tightening his hold on her breast, he reached for the other, doing the same before abandoning them and sitting forward. Kissing her once again, he ran his hands over her back, hating all distance between them.

The roof of their prison opened, making the couple jump apart and look up as something was dropped inside.

Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason, their captor, who had at last given them a name, was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. They were both chained to the walls again and there were now enough torches to light the entire prison cell. Richard stared at Kahlan, who couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes from the ground. Jason had been more than angry to find them together and took great pleasure in deciding the best punishment for them. It only took him a brief moment to think, seeing instantly what would affect them the most.

"This is my daughter, Gillian," he announced proudly, motioning to the tall, thin brunette who stood at his side. She was younger, early twenties and she looked like she had been rolling around in the dirt. She was staring at the Seeker hungrily, her smile making him uneasy. "She doesn't get much use out of my prisoners, but you... Yes, she is very interested in you."

"I don't understand," Richard said quietly, praying that his thoughts were wrong.

"She desires you and you will give her what she wants."

"No," he replied quickly. "I won't-"

"You will and if you don't, when I have your Confessor, I'll do some very unspeakable things."

For the first time, Kahlan lifted her eyes and met his. She knew he would do anything to keep her from harm and would give no further thought of it. Shaking her head, she tried to tell him not to do anything they asked of him, but their captor would allow no words to leave her lips. Richard moved willingly as they lowered his chains, making him lay on the stone cold floor before his Confessor. Gillian bit down on her lower lip as the guards left, her eyes never leaving him as her father left them alone.

Removing her red dress, the younger woman approached the Seeker and slowly moved over him. He stared up at her, waiting as she ran her hands over his chest. The action seemed to make her giddy, pleased with the feel of his skin. Sliding her hand down his stomach, she took hold of his manhood and gently began to caress. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the sick feeling that filled up within him. The woman he loved was chained to the wall not too far away from them and could see everything.

"What's wrong with you?" Gillian asked angrily. "Am I not pleasing to you?"

"No," he stated simply.

"Look at me!" she nearly shouted, slapping her hand against his chest. His eyes opened reluctantly, not wanting to give any reason for Kahlan to endure worse. "Watch." Taking his hands, she pushed them to her chest, making him hold her breasts. She rocked against him with a low moan, her eyes closing until his hands loosened their hold. "You will please me!"

"I cannot," he admitted quietly.

She grabbed his manhood again, stroking as she pushed her chest against his. "You pleased her, did you not?"

"I love her."

"Look at her." Her words confused him, making him blink in question. "Go ahead, look at her." Turning his head, he met her eyes, wishing that he wasn't causing the pain he saw in them. "Say something Confessor," Gillian ordered with a growl.

"What is it you wish me to say?"

"Did he please you?"

"Yes."

Richard's body responded instantly, making the young lady smile. "If you were given another chance, would you allow him to enter you?"

Kahlan swallowed, buying a moment to find the courage to answer while looking into his eyes. "Yes."

The whimpered moan that left his lips as the other woman slid down onto him echoed through the air. It took everything within him to keep his eyes open. If he closed his eyes, she would disappear and his body would fail them. The woman above him was nothing in comparison to the woman he watched, the only woman who could make him feel pleasure with a single word. Fisting his hands, he locked his jaw, fighting the name that wanted to leave his lips.

Gillian moaned consistently, her mind only on her own pleasure as she rocked and rolled her hips, thrusting with a grunt every few moments. She would lose control soon and Richard prayed for the moment.

"I want your seed within me, Seeker...," she moaned, opening her eyes for a moment. "You will empty yourself within me!" Shaking his head, he tried to speak, but her hand covered his mouth. "Make him finish Confessor!" Throwing her head back, the other woman moaned loudly. "Say his name the way you did when he was inside of you." Kahlan remained quiet, her eyes now closed. "Do it now or I remove his opportunity to ever produce a child."

Richard watched her lick her lips, tears dripping down her cheeks as she nodded. "Richard..." she panted heatedly, for a moment allowing herself to remember the moment.

"Again! Again! Again!"

His eyes closed his eyes, the sound of his name leaving her lips setting him off. "Spirits, Kahlan!"

"Yes!" the woman shouted, her wave of ecstasy flowing over her, covering the soft cry that escaped the woman in chains.

Slowing herself, Gillian looked down at him with a smug smile. "You have a gift for women. You shouldn't waste it on the Confessor."

"It's not wasted on her. It was just wasted on you."

Her smile didn't fade as she shook her head, her right hand gently slapping his cheek. "You'd change your mind if I removed the Rada'Han from her neck and let her have her way with you."

"I'm not afraid of her magic."

Lifting herself from him, Gillian laughed and stepped to the other woman. "You must be skilled, yourself. Making him want to be inside of you more than draw a free breath. It must make you feel so good."

Richard wrapped his arms around her, holding her neck firmly and ready for a single motion to end her life. "You're going to get us out of here."

"My father would watch me die before he let someone out of his prison," she laughed. "You can't escape. I'm going to play with you until one of us dies. My father is quite fond of the Confessor. Such beauty hasn't existed around here in some time. When he's done with you, you're going to wish that the moments he was inside of me were still present."

"He's not going to touch her and I will kill you and every person who comes down here. Eventually, we will be able to walk out."

"Your plan won't succeed."

"Then once you're dead, I'll think of a new one, but I don't think I'll have to. You're going to make him release us because you want to live."

"He won't release you. He doesn't enjoy looking over his shoulder."

"If he releases us, I will not come after him," Richard stated quietly, surprising the other brunette. "I will bring no harm to him." Kahlan stared blankly at him, her heart pounding in confusion, pain and an overwhelming sense of fear. "But if he or anyone else comes down here for her, I will kill you and every one of them without mercy."

"You are a fool. When he sees what has happened, there will be nothing to protect you." She sighed, looking at the other woman. "He shouldn't care about you this much. You've broken the man."

"My love for her makes me stronger," he hissed, tightening his hold on her as he watched a flash of pain and realization hit his Confessor's eyes. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know us, Kahlan."

"You don't know your Confessor," Gillian stated a smile forming on her lips as the other woman shook her head, telling her not to let lose the secret. "She woke much sooner than you, my father made sure of it. He didn't want you ruining his fun again-"

"Stop it," Kahlan whispered, her eyes dropping to the ground as the Seeker looked at her in shock.

"Yes, they had quite the encounter." She began to chuckle, turning as Richard released his hold on her. "She tried to bargain for your release." Dressing herself, the other woman kept her eyes on the couple across from him. "She was willing to trade herself for you."

"Kahlan?"

"I couldn't let him kill you."

"But it was alright for him to rape you?!"

She jumped at the raise of his voice. "You were lying there, with his knife to your throat and I made a decision."

"You shouldn't have done it! Kahlan, how could you-"

"I would do anything to save you."

Grabbing her face, he pushed his forehead against hers and shared her breath. "You shouldn't have to save me."

"How can you do that?" Gillian asked. "She was with another man and you're going to touch her?" Richard growled, hating the other woman even more with each passing moment. "You both appear to be even now, having been with-"

Turning around he locked eyes with their captor's daughter. "You're going to get us out of here."

"I won't and if I could, my father would never release you. She's too valuable to him and you're the only thing to keep her in line." She laughed again, stumbling back for a moment. "The moment my father threatened you, she was his. She was willing to do anything he asked her to."

"A trait I'm sure is nowhere within you," he said, looking the woman over. "Unchain her."

"No."

"You have the key and you will use it."

Grinning, she crossed her arms. "I will not. Why would I free her when you have me to attend your needs."

"I don't want you!" he shouted, stepping forward. "Why can't you see that?"

"You don't know what you want. Your special Confessor has been all you've known, but now that you've had a taste of me, I'm going to be all you crave."

"I will never want anyone other than Kahlan."

"And if she's dead?!" Lunging forward, passing a stunned Richard as she grabbed Kahlan's throat and squeezed.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her back the best he could and then he saw it. He was too late. Gillian brought a blade free of the pouch sewn into her dress and plunged it into Kahlan's side. The knife went in smoothly, cutting through the skin as though it weren't there. Yanking the woman back, Richard cried out in anger and without thought, cut through her neck.

Coming to his feet, he pushed his hands against her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding and keep her awake. "Look at me. Kahlan, I need you to look at me. I'm right here, stay with me!"

"I'm fine," she lied, her voice and body shaking as she forced her eyes open once again. "It's just a scrape. It's fine."

"You're not a good liar," he whispered. "Just stay with me, alright? I promise I'll take care of you." He pulled his hands away for a moment, reaching back to the other woman who lay dead at their feet. The moment his hands left her, a cry of pain followed, the wound now able to gush out the blood. Ripping part of the Gillian's dress, he brought it and the keys back to the woman he loved. Holding the key between his teeth, he pushed the cloth to the wound to stop the flow of blood. "Here, here, here. I know and I'm sorry. Spirits, Kahlan, I'm sorry. I should have seen this-"

"No... R... Alt..."

Richard pushed himself against her, using his body to hold hers in place while he began to unlock her chains. "I'm going to get you out of here." He kicked the other woman's body out of the way, making sure he didn't have to move Kahlan's body far and risk causing her more harm. When he laid her down, she reached for him, a faint smile on her lips as he took her hand. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

"I-o," she said with force, using all of her strength to speak.

Leaning down, he kissed her and began to pray for a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a breeze, coolly blowing past without mercy. It stopped abruptly, a warm sensation coming over her. Someone touched her and instinctively, she jumped, opening her eyes in terror.

"It's alright, Kahlan. It's just me." Sitting up with a gasp, she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself into his arms in a panic, searching the area for their enemies. "It's alright. We're safe now."

Shaking, she moved closer to him, ignoring the sharp constant pain in her side and stomach. "How?"

"Cara and Zedd. They arrived a while after you lost consciousness. Cara dressed you after we found a safe place." She was still clinging to him, her eyes continuing to search the area. "You're safe now, I promise."

"Where are they?"

"Cara's walking the perimeter; Zedd's looking for more food."

Bringing her eyes to his, she let out the breath she held. "We're safe?"

"We are. No one's going to hurt you again." His words seemed to remind her what she had been afraid of; causing her to move out of his arms and pull her knees up to her chest. The pain from her wound bringing a soft gasp to her lips. Touching her fingers to her neck, she closed her eyes, relieved to have parted with the Rada'Han. "Zedd found the key sewn inside Jason's shirt."

"How long?"

"A few days. You woke up a couple of times; it helped us know what to do for you. Zedd said that it's going to sting for a few weeks. I couldn't do much inside the cell... It got worse before he-"

"It's fine," she interrupted.

"Are you hungry?"

She stared at him for a moment, realizing how much weight he had lost and wondered if she looked the same. She was starving, having only eaten what had been thrown down into their prison cell after their captor had taken her. "No," she lied. She didn't want him to see her so weak.

"Kahlan," he whispered, reaching his hand toward her, offering her a thick piece of bread. "Take it."

"I'm not hungry," she lied again.

Moving to his knees, he shoved the food into her hand. "Yes, you are. Your stomach has been growling for days. Kahlan, I've sat here for three days, squeezing juice and dew into your mouth, trying to keep you alive. You have to eat something."

"I'm sorry," she said timidly. He rarely got angry with her and she couldn't help but see the pain in his eyes.

Releasing a sigh, he covered his face with his hands. "I thought I was going to lose you. We were trapped down there, you were hurt and I couldn't do anything."

"You kept me alive," she whispered.

Looking up, he shook his head. "But that wasn't enough."

His right hand was holding the hilt of his sword, fueling his anger. Slowly, she began to move, laying the bread on the ground as she closed the distance between them. "Let it go."

"I can't," he said quietly, tightening his hold until his knuckles were white. "I need it."

"Why?"

"I have to protect you."

Nodding, she pulled his hand back. "You are."

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan."

"It wasn't your fault."

Licking his lips, Richard took his hand from hers. "If I hadn't stopped you from leaving- You wanted to go back to camp, but I stopped you. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have been alone and you wouldn't have had to go through-"

"Not everything was bad," she said through a whisper. If one of their friends were around, she didn't want them to know what they had done. If they had been near and saw the smile flash on her face, it would be more than clear.

"Kahlan, are you sure that you're alright with what we did?"

Nodding, inched away from him, crossing her legs before her. "Yes. I- I'm glad that the first man I was with was you."

"Are you?" His question almost inaudible. "I don't regret what we did, but I have to know. If you didn't know that he was going to ra- hurt you, would you have laid with me?"

"I don't know." He nodded, obviously expecting her reply. "But I don't regret it," she added quickly. "It was the first time that the thought of being with someone didn't terrify me."

"But we can never do it again, can we?"

"I can't hurt you."

"I know."

Grabbing the piece of bread, she broke off a piece and pushed it into her mouth, the taste a welcome pleasure. The smell of the air suddenly hit her, telling her where they were. "We're back in Hartland?"

He smiled, nodding slowly. "How did you know?"

"It smells like you," she told him between another bite. "The wind carries the smell of the trees. We don't have most of them in the Midlands."

"We were half a day's walk away and Zedd thought we would be safer here until we regained our strength." Leaning backward, he grabbed his grandfather's travel pack and pulled out a handful of berries, offering them to her instantly. "I need you to know something." She paused, her hand lingering over his as he gathered the courage to say what he wanted to. "Kahlan, I- If you hadn't been wearing the Rada'Han, I still would have made love to you."

"Richard-"

"I don't want you to think that it changed anything. I love you. All of you."

Taking a few of the blueberries, Kahlan smiled. "I know."

"Good you're awake. Now we can leave this place," Cara said as she walked to the fire. Her eyes lingered on the Confessor, silently making sure she was alright. She couldn't let them know that she cared.

"I missed you, too," the brunette told her friend with a smile.

"We wasted twelve days looking for you."

Looking to Richard, Kahlan frowned. "It was only twelve days?"

"That's what they say... It feels like we were down there for months."

***

When Zedd returned, they spent two hours talking, the wizard trying to understand why they had been taken prisoner. Richard quickly tried to change the subject, inadvertently informing them of what it was the man had wanted. Kahlan found herself quiet as the questions were asked, a part of her ashamed of what had been done to them. To keep the suspicion away, she continued to eat, making sure she had something to keep her mouth busy.

"Was there no protection?" the wizard asked, his eyes on Kahlan with a look that told he was demanding an answer.

"No."

He nodded with a heavy sigh. "I do not want to upset you, but you must make a decision."

"I don't understand," Richard said, looking from one friend to another. "Decision about what?"

Lowering her eyes to the ground, Kahlan struggled to find her words, making Zedd take the question. "Confessor's are extremely fertile. When that man raped her, he may have-"

"Alright," he jumped in quickly, not able to hear the rest of his words. "I understand."

"If she carries a child, Kahlan must decide to continue or end pregnancy."

"Kahlan?"

Raising her eyes, she swallowed back her fear. After what they had been through, this shouldn't scare her. "It is rare for a Confessor to be raped, but when it occurs, she has no obligation to carry the child." Forcing on her Confessor's face, she blinked at the wizard. "Would it be alright if we discussed this at another time?"

"Of course. You must rest; regain your strength."

She didn't hesitate, lying down instantly with a silent set of tears seen by one of them. Covering her with a blanket, Richard laid down beside her, doing his best to keep from begging her to talk to him. After a few minutes, sleep took over him.

***

She stared into the darkness, her mind trying to find a way to settle the problem that now flooded her. They just escaped one prison, now she felt like she had been thrown into another. It wasn't just the question of her pregnancy that she knew without thought. She was so close to the man she loved, the man who had given her something she didn't believe possible and now, it felt as though she was trapped inside her own body. Inside, screaming out for his touch, kiss and the pleasure of his body against hers. The heat of him beside her continued to mock her, silently laughing at the pain that filled up within her.

He was mumbling quietly, shifting his body every minute as he slept. She tried to listen for a while, but his words were slurred together and almost too silent for her to hear. Zedd was keeping watch, which should have made her feel safer, but it didn't. He was capable of the job, but she couldn't help but feel that he couldn't truly protect them. Though, she knew the safety she had felt in Richard's embrace was entirely his. No one else could bring her that feeling.

The Seeker rolled over again, he was facing her, his heavy breathing moving her hair and partly warming her neck. It was when he was facing her that his dreams seemed to pause their haunting. If their friend wasn't awake, she would have turned to face him. There had been nights before, when he found it difficult to sleep peacefully and she would spend her watch with her hand resting on his shoulder. The small amount of contact between them seemed to calm him completely, though; it wasn't only him who was affected by it.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered suddenly clear. "Kahlan..." Rolling over, the Confessor expected to meet his eyes, but they were still closed. "Sorry," he repeated softly. He had moved again, now lying on his back as he mumbled again.

She moved without hesitation, her mind now fully on him alone. Pulling out his arm, she inched forward, laying her head on his chest. He moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around her instantly. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, a small and quick smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

Lifting her head, she looked down into his deep forest eyes. "You didn't. I haven't been able to sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know why."

Bringing her hand to his face, she pushed her fingers back, through his hair, gently brushing back the wild set of strays. "I don't blame you, Richard."

"You should," he whispered. "Kahlan, I promised that I would protect you, but I failed."

"I'm still alive."

"At what cost?"

"One I would pay again and again. It wasn't just me down there, Richard. We made sacrifices and did what needed to be done. You and I did everything possible to stay alive and protect each other."

"Kahlan, you shouldn't have had that man-"

"No, I shouldn't, but it happened. What happened to me was no different than what happened to you. Richard, we- We didn't have a choice, but we made it through."

"I can't stop thinking about it, Kahlan."

"What?"

He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should say anything. "The child you may be carrying."

"Oh."

"You already know, don't you? If you're with child?"

"I do." He nodded expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Richard, I-"

"I'll be there with you. The child deserves-"

"I'm not pregnant, Richard." Moving out of his arms, she laid her back on the ground and sighed. Closing her eyes, she felt him move beside her, turning so that he could see her clearly. "I wished that I was; that maybe you and I had- He stood in front of you, his knife pressed against your throat and all I could think about was how good of a father you would be and if I was with child, I wasn't going to let our child grow up without you."

"Kahlan," he whispered, laying his hand over her stomach. "I wish we had begun a family."

"Me too," she admitted into the dead silence of the night. "But I'm not carrying his child and for that, I am thankful."

"I thought about it, though." He smiled for a moment, letting the memory reclaim him. Raising his eyebrows, Richard lowered his voice. "Before they found us and you were sitting above me... I don't think there is anything more beautiful."

"Please don't say that."

He inched closer to her, their faces nearly touching. "Why? I said it before and it's still true now."

Resting her right hand on the side of his face, she gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "Everything is different out here."

"No, it's not. Kahlan, everything I've said before, I still mean it."

Lifting herself up onto her elbow, she looked down at him. "I know, but it doesn't change anything. You knew that once we escaped, we would go back to the way we were. Out here, there's no- You will find someone, Richard. I won't risk your life, I never could."

"Isn't it my life to risk? I don't want anyone else. I want you. When we made love, I- Kahlan, I don't think that anyone has ever experienced something like that. What we did, the way we were, I only want that for the rest of my life. Kahlan, I can still feel your skin against mine and taste your-"

"Please," she begged, trying to pull back as he held her to him. She felt the same way he did and there was only so much willpower within her. Releasing his hold, he watched her sit forward and to both of their delights, Zedd wasn't sitting at the fire. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Come here," he whispered as he, too, sat forward and tugged lightly at her arm. She moved to him willingly, straddling his thighs the way she had done before. "You could never hurt me. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone and I..." He sighed, trying to find the right words. "Being with you was the most incredible-"

Her lips were against his, silencing the soft serenade of his voice. He tightened their hold on her hips, tightening as she began rocking slowly. It was an instinct, her body automatically desiring his. Their kiss deepened instantly, both giving into the desires within them. Kahlan leaned forward, pushing his back to the ground while she yanked at his shirt. The need to feel his skin against hers was overwhelming and she couldn't take it any longer.

They broke apart for a brief moment, Richard pulling his shirt over his head and she unlacing the front of her dress. She wasn't wearing her corset, which in this moment, would have brought them both to a stop. Before her dress fell free of her shoulders, they were pressed together again with another wave of passion flowing through them. He couldn't keep his hands still, remembering what it was that made her moan. Taking advantage of his knowledge, he pulled the bottom of her dress, lifting it until his hands could slip beneath.

A moan and gasp of his name left her lips as his hand pushed between her legs. Without hesitation, she rocked her hips forward, allowing him to continue without care. It was boiling up within her, her magic desperate to be released. He watched as her eyes grew dark, capturing him and demanding more. Answering the silent call, he switched their positions, laying himself over her quickly. She couldn't focus, her kisses becoming sloppy as he settled comfortably between her legs.

Panting her name, he brought her back to her senses, sending a wave of shock through her. Pushing his head from her neck, she gasped for air, gaining his attention at once.

"We can't..." she panted heavily.

Nudging his nose against her, he held still. "Let me give you this." She froze, the thought driving her wild as he lay above her. Nodding, she shifted her hips, reaching between them and untying the laces on his pants. Kissing her gently, he pushed forward, holding back the moan of their union. "I love you Kahlan."

****** The End ******


End file.
